


Admirer

by Ranism



Category: Nana (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 21:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15276885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranism/pseuds/Ranism
Summary: Only one of them is oblivious.





	Admirer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100 on LJ.

“Lemme see!”

Hachi may take pride in her ability to pry any secret from behind a pair of laughing eyes, but Nana’s smile doesn’t quite reach hers. The teddy bear had landed on their door-mat on Valentine’s Eve, snuggling a soft felt heart and accompanied by a petite bouquet of pink rosebuds. A pity Nana preferred red.

Still, Hachi can’t resist pretty things. She picks Teddy up, cooing more to herself than Nana, “Really, anyone except you would be grateful for a secret admirer…”

This time, Nana does laugh. Genuinely.

“Would hate to make you jealous now, wouldn’t I.”

It’s not even a question, much to Hachi’s annoyance. The blush heating the spot where Nana leans in and plants a kiss only makes matters worse.

 


End file.
